


outbreak

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of Halloween Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: long story short, solely because Cromwell told him not to, viktor is a gremlin, who played with Cromwell’s witchy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Arriving inside his workspace, he very quickly put together the evidence.Vials were tipped over, potions and blood and ink mixing all together. A blob made from the concoction, shaped much like a bunny, hopped up to him.





	outbreak

“Holy God in Heaven…”

It was the only thing Cromwell could find himself saying once he gazed upon the visuals of his current situation.

Cromwell left the house briefly to run a small handful of errands, thinking he would be back well before the clock struck noon so he would have time to prepare his lunch before going back into his work. 

However, upon arriving home… it was quite difficult to miss all of the black sludge covering just about every inch of the grass on his lawn and porch. His front door was cracked open slightly, a trail of the slime leading out into the open. He could see little blobs of the slime wiggling, back and forth. 

Sentience. 

Oh shit.

Cromwell hurried in the door and tossed the bags he’d brought with him aside, more worried about the potential of an outbreak of his creations than the groceries he was going to use for his lunch. 

Arriving inside his workspace, he very quickly put together the evidence.

Vials were tipped over, potions and blood and ink mixing all together. A blob made from the concoction, shaped much like a bunny, hopped up to him. He was hesitant, but dared not to fight back when it rubbed against his leg. 

At least it seemed friendly. 

Someone had broken inside his house and messed with his things though.

Someone, however, was also a loose cover up. He knew exactly who had done this, and he somewhat regretted ever showing him this part of his house. Of course telling him he wasn’t allowed back here was only going to entice him to find a way to get inside.

“Viktor,” he hissed.

Once he found that troublesome child, he was going to be  _ in for it. _

**Author's Note:**

> osidkdjkshaksjdksjmdns


End file.
